Magical works, in C minor
by Lilsipoheaven
Summary: Newly unleashed in Ginny Weasley is a rare and mysteriously magical singing talent, but along with it comes a load of trouble, and even... forbidden love. Can the Sun and the Moon ever be together? R&R Draco Ginny
1. Audition at Madame Mandamole

Okay. So, thus far I have spent about two years on this story and honestly, at this point in time I am a much better writer than when I started it, with different views about life and love, so I am deciding to re-write the parts I'm unsatisfied with. Here is the new and improved- First chapter!!

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, I just love it and wanted to write a story with my favorite characters in it.

So here we are, the first chapter of Magical Works, in C Minor. Enjoy.

Ginny rarely felt so nervous. She tugged at her robes, and felt the back of her neck become sticky with sweat. She looked up at the woman, who seemed to tower over her, and watched as her intense blue eyes worked their way up and down Ginny's hand-me-down robes.

"So." she said, her voice cold and austere, "You wish to sing?" Ginny nodded, determined to keep her eyes fixed on the woman's.

" You understand that I am quite a prestigious teacher, and that my students must have considerable ability in order to take me on as a teacher? And that I charge seven galleons per hour?"

Ginny nodded once again. " Yes, Madame Mandamole."

The woman raised her chin an inch. She was an elderly witch, with hair that at one point must have been raven black but now held streaks of gray, pulled back so tightly as to be reminiscent of Professor McGonagall's bun. Her robes fit her snugly, and she stared down at Ginny.

"Then lets see what you've got."

At just the thought of singing, Ginny's throat seized up as if in rebellion. It was unlike her to feel this nervous. It was only a singing audition. _Get it together, it's only in your head... you can do this._ She swallowed, determination coursing strongly through her. _I know I'm good. _

The first note trembled precariously, but after that, the notes flowed from her mouth like liquid butter... she did not hear the notes, but could almost see them as they left her mouth, impeccably intune and ripe with emotion. She felt the world around her vibrate and start to glow with the sounds issuing from her mouth. They seemed to have a power of their own...

" Enough," she could hear Madame Mandamole say; the room was blanketed with the residing last note of her song.

" Ms. Genevra Weasley."

Ginny felt her heart hammer inside her chest. _It doesn't matter what she says, I know that I am incredible at singing... Even if she says I sing like a kneazle in heat, I'll just find lessons with someone else, _she thought, attempting to calm her aching nerves.

" Ms. Genevra Weasley, I believe that you have amazing and rare musical talent." A blossoming smile grew on Ginny's face.. " Now, you need some instruction- that much is obvious, but I'm sure with lessons, you will be able to go far with your musical talent."

Madame Mandamole stared at her silently with a pensive expression on her face. "Ms. Weasley, have you ever had the fortune to come across a Veela?"

"Yes, I saw them at the World Quiddich Cup last year. They are fantastic creatures. Why do you ask?"

" Well, I don't know how, Genevra, but I sense that magic within your voice, as well."

Ginny felt shock hit her like an icy wave. "Me? Posess Veela magic? How could that be?"

" I couldn't tell you. It could be a number of things. Perhaps you are distantly related to Veela, or you have been in contact with one without knowing it before, or any different number of things, but I sense that magic in your song, Ms. Weasley. Besides," she went on, " It is not only Veela that have discovered the magic of music. Music is, indeed a very magical thing."

" Yes..." Ginny agreed. There was silence for a moment. " You know I _am_ the first girl that has been born in my family for the last few generations…"

" Well, then that makes perfect sense, Ms. Weasley."

" How so?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

" Well, you certainly will never find out if you don't start practicing your singing skills." She said, changing the subject abruptly. She handed Ginny a thin book of music. " Start with the first four, and we'll see what you can do when you come back," she said with a smile.

" But how will I…?"

" My apologies, but our time is up. A good part of music is improvising and figuring things out for yourself. I will collect my payments at each new moon, please let your parents know that." she said, hustling Ginny towards the fireplace. Ginny let out a frazzled breath. "Wait-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go and visit one of my old friends now. I shall hope to see you in one week's time, Genevra Weasley." She said, bringing a pot of floo powder along with Ginny to the fireplace.

" Madame!" Ginny volunteered a jeer of protest as she was gently forced into the fireplace. A second later, green flames licked at her robes. But she nonetheless could hide her immense happiness. _Lousy singer my fiddlesticks. I'll show George and Fred and all of them just how good I can be! _"The Burrow!" She shouted, and the fireplace was left empty a second later.

Please review, and tell me what you all think.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

LilsipoHeaven


	2. Workings of Music

This is the second chap that's revised- And I'm sorry, But I would highly suggest waiting to read this story until I am finished with all of my revisions because

A. It will be a lot better and B. To avoid confusion with the disjointedness (if that's a word. I'm not sure it is.) Because I am really revamping this story and changing major plot points to make it much better.

But anyway, here is your second chapter, revised. (Yay! )

"Oh, I am just so proud of you, Ginny!" A warm, motherly and overbearing voice exclaimed.

"That's great, mum, but could you let go now?"

Molly let Ginny out of the rib-cracking hug she had been enveloped in.

"You have everything?"

Ginny gave her mother a reproachful look, at having been asked this for the seventh time in the last ten minutes.

"Yes, yes, your right, dear. But- Oh, Ginny it's just that your father and I are so proud of you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes but smiled. "Okay, mum. You're proud. I got it. Can I go now?" Ginny looked around her mother's thick frame to stare intently at the inviting fireplace behind.

"Yes, yes, of course. I just… it's truly wonderful, Ginny. I'm so glad you've decided to start the lessons with this Madame Mandamole. I'm sure she's going to be just wonderful-"

"Mum-"

Molly smiled, and Ginny found her self once again enveloped in a rib-crushing hug.

Ginny felt impatience taking over her. "Okay Mum, that's good- get off! " She said, fighting off her mother and taking a stride into the fireplace.

She turned back. "And please mum, remember to not say anything to the twins or Ron. They'll never let me hear the end of it. If they ask, I'm just out with friends, alright?"

"Oh Ginny, it's rubbish, you hiding this- if they knew they'd-"

"Tease me endlessly and make my life miserable. Please. If you let it slip, even by accident- well, I swear to Merlin I'll run away."

Molly frowned disapprovingly. " Fine. I won't say anything to your brothers. Until you want me to, of course. Alright... you ready, then, dear?" Molly said, getting pinch of floo powder.

"Yes."

"Now, remember to speak clearly and to tuck in your elbows-"

Ginny closed her eyes. " Mum!"

"Alright-alright. Well, have a wonderful time, and dinner will be ready when you get back. Goodbye!" Molly dropped the floo powder and soon Ginny was racing off to her lesson with Madame Mandamole.

_Finally, _she thought, _I've been looking forward to this lesson all week. _

Ginny spat out a mouthful of ash, as Madame Mandamole helped her to her feet. "Hello, Ms. Weasley. How are you today?"

_Queas_y, Ginny thought, but instead replied, "Good. And you?"

"Good. Shall we begin?"

Ginny shrugged. "No better time than the present."

Madam Mandamole smiled, and led Ginny to the room where her lesson would take place. The room was small, with a piano made out of dark wood with music books resting sedately on top of it, beneath which laid an ancient oriental rug which Ginny guessed was from the 1500's. There was a flying creature that twittered near the ceiling, looking like a fuzzy ball with bat wings that kept on squeaking at different speeds. Several cushioned chairs were scattered about in the room, giving the room a cozy feel. Ginny relaxed.

"May I see your music book?"

Ginny handed it over to her. Madame Mandamole took it and flipped through the first few pages. Ginny had noticed that as she had practiced more and more, the pages had slowly changed from eggshell to purple. She also had found the book to be quite frustrating for the first couple of days, for a song she had practiced for hours would vanish once she had closed the book, and would be replaced by a totally different song the next time she opened it. But eventually, four had stuck. "It's Not Easy Being an Adolescent Witch in G Major"(By Angelina Witherwether), "Riding that Broomstick" (by the Weird Sisters), "Found My True Love (The Hot Cauldrons), and "The Sun and the Moon" (whose artist was unknown). She figured that the book had been bewitched to decide on her favorite songs, but had to get to know her before figuring out her favorites.

"Hmmmm... I see you have practiced very well over the past week."

"Yes." A smile spread on Ginny's face.

"Though, it was your first week, and that simply shows enthusiasm, not dedication. Your dedication will become apparent later. " The grin on Ginny's face tightened. She watched as Madam Mandamole seemed very keen indeed on the first few pages of her book. Ginny wondered what she was looking at. "Interesting. It's Not Easy...Broomstick, huh? The Sun and the Moon...hmm, perhaps time will tell..." She smirked, and turned back to Ginny. " I understand you play Quiddich?"

"Yeah, ever since I was six years old."

Madame Mandamole's eyebrows rose to arcs, but she simply corrected, "Yes, Madame," and turned back to the book while Ginny mumbled an apology.

"Um...Madame?"

Madame Mandamole looked at Ginny.

" Are those songs supposed to be a reflection of me, or something?"

"Isn't everything in your world a reflection of you, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, _What is that supposed to mean? _And as she opened her mouth to verbalize this, Madame Mandamole snapped the book shut, cutting her off as she turned towards her.

"I find you quite perplexing, Ms. Ginny Weasley." She paused to let the words sink in. "Your name, Ginevra, deriving from Gwinevere, means 'fair one' in Italian," She paused, keeping her eyes on Ginny's. " A description of one who is serene and passive, but your hair- a striking feature, says 'vivid' and 'bold'. The choices of songs- indicate that you are strong, competitive, a bit of a tom-boy, and that your future holds more than you can imagine. My impression of you is that you are a smart and talented girl young witch, who will go far in whichever area you choose in life..." Madame Mandamole stopped, and smiled. Ginny did not know what to say. " But I just wonder which path in life you are to take? There are more options open to you than you yourself are able to envision right now."

Ginny hesitated before replying, finding it slightly difficult to swallow. "Like what?"

Madame Mandamole fixed her with an ambiguous stare. She seemed to be seeing right through to her soul. Ginny shifted uncomfortably under her extreme scrutiny. This seemed to break Madame Mandamole's trance, and her eyes lifted easily away. " I shall just be interested to see how far your music takes you, is all."

Something serious seemed to pass, and Ginny felt the constriction in her chest ease.

"Well, then, why don't we stop wasting time, and get to the lesson?" Her chin raised. She clapped. " Miy," she said, addressing the small, furry creature. " 82, please." The creature flew down to hover inches above the piano, in Ginny's plain sight, uttering a steady squeaking which was accompanied by his wings moving steadily up and down, so that the creature resembled a bobble head doll, only moving in perfect time to his squeaks . Madam Mandamole tapped a sheet of music on the piano with her wand, and the notes began to arrange themselves into a much easier melody than they had previously been. "Sight reading!" Madam Mandamole said cheerfully. "Now , I shall wack you in the nose with my wand if you get off key-"

"Ouch! We haven't started yet!"

"I was simply demonstrating."...

Later, Ginny laid warm and comfy in her twin-sized bed. She relaxed and happy, despite a dull ache in her nose.

Ginny loved Quiddich, and she even enjoyed school- But music was a whole different world altogether. She could let out herself through singing. It wasn't notes and melodies coming out of her mouth, but her soul. It was difficult to maintain the quality of pitch she desired, and to get good sound quality and not run short of breath, but she reminded herself that she was only a beginner. She hadn't forgotten how she had magically turned the pages with her singing. Ginny knew that she had found a passion that she loved more than any other. Which was incredible, because Quiddich had always been a major love in her life, but now she felt fullfilled. She felt a touch of destiny, when ever those notes were ringing so clearly- like it was something she was meant to do.

"Ahhhhh, " she couldn't help but say, and fell fast asleep, cradled in a river of gently moving notes.

There you have it. The second revised chapter of my harry Potter fanfic.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lilsipoheaven )


	3. Arrival at Hogwarts and Eminent Audition

Just So everyone knows, this story is actually 13 chapters long, I'm just revising it and then putting it back up. So, yeah.

Third Chap- revised!

By the By, please don't use any of my own characters w/o my permission! Thanx!

Third chap: Ginny's arrival to Hogwarts and the eminent auditions

Ginny sighed as she looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express. She was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. It was her home away from home.

She wore her Hogwarts robes and quietly stared out the window while the others absently chatted.

Before she had left Ginny had asked her mother how she would continue her singing lessons, and she was to simply use Professor McGonagall's fire and go by floo powder as she had been doing to Madame Mandamole's house.

("Ginny, wouldn't it be easier if you were to just use the Gryffindor common room's fireplace?" "Yes, easier to get caught." Ginny had replied)

She would practice when she found exclusiveness, and she was determined that nobody find out. She would make sure of that. She would not suffer the complete humiliation by her friends and brothers (not to mention the Slytherins) and she would not lower her Quiddich standards by having anyone find out about her singing. Though...there was one thing she wanted. And she hoped, that somehow, someway, she could start a band- under the radar. One of her Ravenclaw, fifth year friends, Vanessa Walters, she knew played the guitar. Vanessa had some other friends who were musical, also. Ginny knew she could trust Vanessa, so she was going to talk to her as soon as the time was right.

The train lunged to a stop. Ginny awoke from her daze. " We're here?"

" Yeah. You okay? You seem kinda….out of it.. " Harry said as he got up, his robes sweeping the train floor.

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

He nodded, and left.

Ginny ambled outside, tugging her robes closer around her to keep in her body heat. It had been raining all day, the ground was wet and the evening smelled mossy. Ginny was grateful that it was not raining presently. _I feel like singing… _

Her tranquil mood evaporated when she heard a cold voice behind her drawl; " Well, well, well, if it isn't the youngest _Weasley_. " Ginny put on a steely expression and turned around to meet icy gray eyes.

" Where's Longbottom? Doesn't he usually follow you around like some pathetic dog?"

Ginny felt the heat rise in her. She looked Malfoy up and down, eyeing him like a new and disgusting species of bug. Ginny was tall, but Malfoy stood a least a full head taller than her these days. _That's fine_, Ginny thought. She more than made up for it.

"Why, Malfoy, I hardly recognized you without the bat wings flapping out of you. Too bad you've recovered, they were quite an improvement from your actual face." Ginny's hand clenched around her wand, ready and almost _wanting_ Malfoy to make a move.

Malfoy seemed to redden in his cheeks, the color making him look almost human. He sized Ginny up with a sneer on his face. She was shorter than he, with big, brown eyes full of fire, and an even more wild and reckless mane of red hair sweeping down her back in waves. He might have thought her pretty, if it had not been for her unfortunate lineage. Despite the way her neckline gracefully curved, he yearned to snap it.

" Yes, Ginny Weasley, due to my father's supreme..." He fixed her with a scornful stare... "Connections, I was able to receive the best medical attention possible...Because of this I did not sustain any scars or permanent damage..." He sneered, glaring at her mightily. "Lucky for me. But, perhaps, if anything of a similar sort were to happen to a person with less- shall we say- _financial standing, _who knows what kind of horrible scaring and disfigurement that certain person could sustain?"

Ginny's felt her face grow hot. She wasn't going to be intimidated by a sleazeball like Draco Malfoy. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tell me, Malfoy- how_ is_ daddy in Azkaban? I hear they're redecorating."

Malfoy's face screwed up in anger, and he withdrew his wand. Ginny's was pointing at him a split second later. She had been ready.

Malfoy's and Ginny glared at each other, Fire and Ice, one trying to extinguish, and the other trying to melt. "Don't you worry, Weasley. My father will be home soon."

Ginny couldn't stop the flicker of surprise on her face. "W'as that supposed to mean?? The Dementors are back under Ministry control-"

"That's what you think." He smirked, and for the first time his eyes flickered from her face to something moving behind her. She supposed that it was a teacher, because Malfoy immediately pocketed his wand and made to leave.

" Ginny!" Ginny turned to see Ron and Harry's faces in the dark crowd. " Come on, the carriage-" she saw the expression on Ron's face darken as he saw Draco. He and Harry started to rush over.

Draco looked over his shoulder at Crabbe and Goyle behind him. " Come on. Let's go." He fixed Ginny with one last poisonous glare, and side-stepping her, he disappeared into the crowd.

" What did he say to you?" Ron almost yelled at her, his face red. " Cuz if he said somethin- I swear I'll-"

" Do what? It's fine, Ron. Just Malfoy being Malfoy. Let's just go."

Ron looked at her, and was silent for a moment. " Okay. Come one, the carriages are here."

"You okay?" Harry asked off-handedly, trying to mask his concern.

Her brows were drawn together, and she looked at the ground. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Ginny didn't know why, but she looked back over her shoulder into the shifting crowd. And was startled as she saw a brief glance of gray eyes, looking back at her…

Ginny collapsed onto her bed. She had just come from a particularly heavenly bath. Quiddich practice had been especially brutal that day- her thighs and arms screamed, and the weather had been so awful that when she had come in from practice first years had ran away shouting for help, accidentally mistaking her for a bog banshee. The sheets seemed to seduce her into sleeping, and she still had a twelve inch essay on Essence of Swapstick for Snape, and although she yearned to succumb to their trepid temptation, (A/N I love alliteration) she dragged her corpse out of bed and set off to meet Vanessa.

Between studying and Quiddich, Ginny hadn't had a lick of time for singing, which she mightily regretted, but this year Angelina was pushing them even harder, (she hadn't thought it possible) because apparently, Luscious Malfoy had bought the _entire_ Slytherin team new Firebolts, and since it was her fifth year, her O.W.L. year, every teacher was giving them as much homework as possible. She simply didn't have the time to sing. _I'll start making time, _Ginny thought to herself.

Though she _had_ had time to talk to Vanessa some days before, and she had eagerly agreed, saying that a band was a great idea and that they would hold an audition for some people wishing to join. Though unfortunately, it happened to be that night.

She wearily climbed out of the Fat Lady portrait and set off to an empty classroom in the third corridor where the audition would be held. When Ginny arrived, she was quite surprised, and not pleasantly so, to see almost sixteen people there.

Ginny sighed, and pulled Vanessa aside. " What are all these people doing here? I thought you said you knew a FEW people who were interested!"

Vanessa gave her a big toothy smile, bordered by her big cream-colored lips. "What can I say? I've got connections."

" VANESSA!" Ginny sighed.

" Hey, listen, I didn't know what you wanted. So I got plenty ah options. It's fine- I just told dem you wah here to help me out. And I made sure to keep yuh "dreaded" singing secret on the down-low."

Ginny scowled, and rubbed her tired temples. "Vanessa, this is going to take forever."

Vanessa smiled back. " But id's worth it, ain't it?" It was impossible to stay mad at her.

" Okay." Ginny announced to the group. " Lets get started. We'll do this alphabetically."

The first boy came up. He was extremely pudgy and pale. " Allo."

" Hi." Ginny said, frowning. "What's your name and what's your instrument of choice?"

" Gilbert Gruchtaffen. I play de bagpipes."

Ginny sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Two hours later, a small, sturdy girl with slanted eyes, pale skin and black hair down to her chest stepped towards Ginny and Vanessa. By this time in the afternoon Vanessa was losing her perk. She smiled lightly. " Hi. M'name's Minnie Ling."

" Hello. What's your instrument of choice?" Ginny asked her.

" The violin."

Ginny passed yet another sardonic gaze towards Vanessa. She responded in a whisper,

"Don be too quick to judge. Minnie's pretty good." Ginny scoffed.

" Right. A violin. In a rock group." She sighed, and stared solemnly at Minnie. " You may begin."

Minnie carefully took out her violin and placed it on her shoulder, looking calm and serene. She lifted her bow and placed it on the strings. Inhaled.

Ginny felt as if she had been swept up in a hurricane wind, the notes and pitches hit her so hard. Every note had it's own magic. Ginny could feel its difference from her own, its lack of physical power, but felt the emotion and energy as if she had been playing it herself. Minnies fingers danced up and down the fingerboard, her bow flying, two strings, one string, two then the two above it. The music was no ordinary boring classical. It had energy, it had a life. It got Ginny on the edge of her seat, tapping her toes.

Ginny could have told her to stop after she had made her decision, but she let her play to the end. When, three minutes later, the finale shot and the bow was done, Ginny gaped at Minnie. Her mouth was open.

Vanessa gave Ginny a sly look. " So she's in, right?"

" Yeah, she's in."

Minnie let out a big smile. " Wow! That's great. I've wanted to be in a band for a really long time! Thank you guys so much."

Despite the long and weary day and the bleak auditions before Minnie, Ginny found herself smiling. " That was really impressive."

Minnie looked up, a though dawning on her. " There are more members than just you, right, Vanessa?"

Vanessa smiled. " Just me and Gin."

Minnie looked at Ginny. " Oh. I thought you were just here to help out-"

" -Let's just say I'm a closet musician, and leave it at that, kay?" Ginny answered somewhat irritably.

Minnie fixed her with a quizzical stare. " Why would someone want to keep something as divine as music hidden? Isn't the nature of music to be heard?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

Ginny sighed. "I'm just waiting for the right time. I….I'm not comfortable with people knowing just yet."

Minnie shrugged. "Whatever. Anyway, you're secret's safe with me. When do practices begin?"

Ginny felt relieved- ideally she wanted four members in her band. Questions prickled at Ginny's mind excitedly. Who would the fourth band member be? What would they play? Would they find a drummer? Did any one at Hogwarts even play the drums? And if they did find a drummer, would it be a guy? Would he be hot? Ginny really wouldn't mind having a hot drummer in the band. Who would set up for practice? Who would be the leader? Who would write the music? Certainly not she. Ginny really was no good at writing. (She thought back to her first year when she had attempted a love letter to Harry and had in turn ended up simply humiliating herself) What would their band be called?

Ginny sighed. _Calm down,_ She thought to herself. At least they had their third member.

She said her partings to Vanessa and Minnie when they went their separate ways, Ginny towards the Gryffindor common room, the other two headed off towards the Ravenclaw common room. They were two girls of varying heights, one black of skin, the other milky light, chatting with each other sedately down the dark hallway. Ginny felt caught at the sight, and watched them until they're voices faded and once again she remembered her fatigue. She sighed, turned, and walked down the perpendicular hallway alone.

Malfoy felt the morning light burn into his eyes. He opened them reluctantly, and glared at the sun. _Why must you bother me so?! Why must I wake to face this putrid day? What does this day hold for me but yearning of night? I am no longer one of yours, Sun. I am no longer a creature of light. The darkness is my friend, my brother, my lover, and it has been kinder to me than any other. So why must I still face the light? I am a creature of the night- It is part of me and I am empty without it. So for that, Sun, you are my enemy, and will always be! Dark as I may be, I do not spur those who only wish to sleep!_

Draco rolled over into bed, grunting, and attempting to rub the sun from his eyes. _That was good, _he thought to himself. _I remember that and write it down later… _

He pulled his arms above his head, stretched, his white, almost translucent skin pulled taunt over his rib cage and stomach. Yawning, he felt more awake.

He stood up, and went to take a bath. Getting out, the bathroom still steamy, he swiped a hand over the mirror to clear the condensation gathered on the bathroom mirror. He momentarily gazed at his reflection. Bleak. Very bleak. Almost gaunt. He let out a sneer.

_But do I _want _to be a creature of the night? _He couldn't help but think. He shook this thought away, and roughly pulled a comb through his hair. His hair was platinum blonde, and somehow lighter than his skin. His features were sharp and some-what pointed, and he was not handsome, he thought that at the very least he was striking, which was helpful in life, but sometimes he regretted it. Sometimes he wished that he could simply blend in with the wallpaper, and not have to worry about what people were thinking of him all the time. He yearned for a break, where he could stop caring about his and his family's image.

But that had been the way he was raised. Image was everything. One can never let down their guard- one can never show their true self less they wish to lose other's good opinions and respect. A Malfoy is not emotional, but cool and calculating.

Honestly, sometimes Draco wished that he didn't have to be so...untouchable. He felt as if there was a glass wall between him and everyone else…if only they knew his true self… Draco scoffed. _Dreams are a dangerous thing…_He thought to himself. He knew that to let his guard down, to stop caring about his image, would be a much, much worse fate then his current one. He could never let his family down like that… the humiliation he would endure if his father knew of his love of poetry and prose… Draco felt an icy draft within, and shook the thought away.

'Father, ask what you wish it of me. Father, I obey. Father ask of me anything, and use your striking smile to bind me to your will. Father, use that smile, that face I almost am, Father, you hold me up, higher than myself. Father, you hate me, perhaps you hate yourself, but we are Malfoy, yes we are. And we must look like, talk like, act like Malfoy. Because it's our father's will.'

Malfoy's grim expression was replaced by a much bigger smirk. Almost a smile. 'Wow. I'm just full of great poems today.' He looked around, almost checking that there was no one around to get the notion that he had been thinking about such a thing as poetry- and decided that it couldn't wait. He'd have to get dressed fast to head to the Room of Requirements, where he could find privacy, a quill and a scroll. He knew his time would be better spent on his homework, but excitement flooded him and he almost flushed at the thought of sitting and writing down all his thoughts. After all, it was the only way he could ever get out any of his emotions- or else he knew they would bind and consume him. Besides, it gave him a chance to think about things. So he could discard the cluttering emotions in his head and be able to think. Just an hour of escape, from the life of torment he led.

A/N This is so great- I get to take all my passions and combine them- my two big ones- Writing and Music.

Anyway, please review, you know I love getting reviews!

X's and O's,

Lilsipoheaven

XD


End file.
